Vaisseau Pur
Le Vaisseau Pur est un boss de quête d'Hollow Knight, introduit dans le DLC Chercheur de Dieux. Il est la version non infectée du Hollow Knight. Comportement et Tactiques Le Vaisseau Pur utilise les attaques suivantes: * Dagues de lumière ''': Le Vaisseau Pur va faire face au Chevalier et lever sa main libre. La main va scintiller, et faire apparaître un demi-cercle de 7 dagues qui voleront rapidement dans la direction qu'elles pointaient. * '''Triple coup: Le Vaisseau Pur attaquera avec son aiguillon 3 fois. Chaque coup le fait avancer, couvrant environ 33% de l’arène au total. Les mouvements sont suffisamment larges pour pouvoir blesser le Chevalier même s’il se trouve derrière le Vaisseau Pur. * Lances de lumière : Le Vaisseau Pur sautera ou se téléportera dans les airs, puis retombera sur le sol, en faisant sortir des lances de lumière, à des intervalles équivalents à partir de l'endroit où le Vaisseau Pur a atterri . Quelle que soit la méthode choisie, le Vaisseau Pur tente de se faufiler à l'endroit où se trouvait le Chevalier au début de l'attaque. * Ruée ': Le Vaisseau Pur va se téléporter à une courte distance et se ruer vers le Chevalier, avec son aiguillon en avant. Cette attaque couvre environ 50% de l'arène. * '''Saut ': Si le Chevalier reste trop longtemps au sol, le Vaisseau Pur atterrira à l'endroit où il se trouve, causant des dégâts au contact. * '''Garde : Le Vaisseau Pur va tenir son aiguillon comme une garde. S'il est attaqué dans cette position, il effectuera un coup simple, couvrant environ 11% de l'arène, moins que la plupart des autres attaques. * Canalisation : Le vaisseau Pur va s'entourer d'un cercle de lumière. Après un court instant, le cercle va "exploser", causant des dégâts de zone dans le cercle. Après quoi jusqu'à 6 plus petits cercles vont apparaître au-dessus du sol à intervalles régulier (généralement 3 d'abord puis 3 ensuite), et agircomme le premier. Lorsqu'il utilise cette attaque, le Vaisseau Pur ressemble beaucoup au Chevalier lorsqu'il canalise. Cette attaque n'apparaît qu'après que le Vaisseau Pur soit descendu à 1056 PV. * Tentacules du vide ''': Le Vaisseau Pur lèvera sa cape, révélant une série de tentacules du vide. Les tentacules vont ensuite se balancer et griffer dans la direction à laquelle le Vaisseau Pur faisait face, couvrant environ 60% de l'arène. Cette attaque n'apparaît qu'après que le Vaisseau Pur soit descendu à 528 PV. * '''Tentacules du vide: Le Vaisseau Pur lèvera sa cape, révélant une série de tentacules du vide. The tendrils will then lash out towards the direction Pure Vessel was facing, covering about 60% of the arena. This attack will only occur after Pure Vessel has dropped to 528 hp. * Téléportation ''': Le Vaisseau Pur se téléportera dans l'arène pour se préparer à une attaque ou pour éviter le Chevalier. * '''Pas en arrière : Le Vaisseau Pur s'éloignera rapidement du Chevalier s'il s'approche trop et effectue une autre attaque. Le Vaisseau Pur est une version beaucoup plus difficile du Hollow Knight avec des attaques infligeant toutes deux masques de dégâts. Il est recommandé de toujours sauter avant chacune des attaques du Vaisseau Pur par précaution car cela aidera à éviter la plupart d'entre elles. Les 2 principales étant la Ruée et le triple coup, car ces deux attaques surviennent le plus souvent. Vous pouvez les éviter en utilisant des méthodes permettant de sauter ou de rebondir. Les poignards de lumière sont placés à des angles aléatoires et, malgré les faisceaux de lumière indiquant la direction de chaque poignard, il peut être difficile de se positionner entre deux poignards. La meilleure option est donc tout simplement d'utiliser la Cape des ombres pour passer à travers les poignards. Il est également recommandé de rester à une faible distance du Vaisseau Pur car, si vous vous précipitez trop près de lui, le Chevalier risque de le toucher et de subir des dégâts. Cette attaque a également un signal évident puisque le Vaisseau Pur tentera toujours de se téléporter du côté éloigné de l’arène, voire même hors de l'écran (Prenez garde cependant car, dans les phases ultérieures de ce combat, l’attaque Tentacules du vide a un signal presque identique). Les Lances de lumière peuvent nécessiter une mémorisation visuelle de la distance de chaque lance par rapport à la position du Vaisseau Pur, car elles apparaissent à des intervalles réguliers, liés à la position du Vaisseau Pur. L'attaque Canalisation est sûrement la plus simple à éviter car elle est longue et nécessite seulement que le Chevalier se rue hors du champ d'action rapidement. Il est possible de canaliser l'âme après être sorti de la zone d'action tant qu'un des petits cercles n'apparaît pas à proximité du Chevalier. Utilisez à votre avantage la large boîte de collisions du Vaisseau Pur lorsqu'il utilise l'attaque Tentacules du Vide, car se ruer lorsque le Chevalier est proche des tentacules puis effectuer une attaque vers le bas pour rebondir dessus (ou utiliser les Ailes de Monarque) permet d'atteindre le Vaisseau Pur sans prendre de dégâts. Variations Achievements Galerie Vaisseau Pur.jpg Trivia * Le Vaisseau Pur a été montré dans le trailer du DLC Chercheur de Dieux entièrement blindé, cependant, cette armure n'est affichée que pendant quelques secondes au début du combat de Vaisseau Pur avant qu'il la brise. * Le Vaisseau Pur, avec le Hollow Knight, est le seul Boss dont le titre apparaît en haut de l'écran. * Le Vaisseau Pur ne peut pas être frappé par l'Aiguillon des Rêves, mais les dialogues Aiguillon des Rêves sont bien présent dans les dossiers du jeu: ** Ne pense pas... ** Ne parle pas... ** N'espérez pas... ** Ne pas... ** ...